Club Galen Wiki
"The goodness of the true pun is in the direct ratio of its intolerability." - Edgar Allan Poe What we are: Welcome. This is Club Galen. Club Galen, the sublime IRC channel of true connoisseurs of humourous discourse. It's #clubgalen on irc.clubgalen.com. You can join it using any IRC client (here are some recommendations and opinions of our members). Or just join using your browser if you're feelin' lazy: using mibbit or using kiwi. The club is named after Galen, obviously. It is loosely related to AGS, gaming and Game development. The staff and some of the regular visitors. Club Galen exists simply because we're a bunch of people who enjoy hanging together. If you're curious, you can read some extra background info. We have a bot named Sally. Visit her page if you want to get familiar with her commands or just type "Sally help" in the chat. What we dun do: * we're actually the place to go to with any inquiries regarding the AGS Archives * we do some fun roleplaying, for instance playing multiplayer gamebooks (e.g. Blood Sword); see the Roleplaying schedule * we make games! and code these in our favorite text editor * we voice chat on Mumble and Discord * we play games together: ** Pretend You're Xyzzy ** FreeCiv ** The Galvani Experiment (IRC-RPG by bicilotti) * we stream games * we develop software * we Book Club Category:Browse What we dun done: in 2018: * Racist by SuperKoos * Fists of Murder by SuperKoos in 2017: * Lydia by Dualnames * Like a Fox! by SuperKoos * The Reign of an Early Fairy Sovereign by Ibispi * The Cockroach Lessons by Ibispi * Archeos by Ibispi and Peder * Got a Light? by brewton * Earthling Priorities by Dualnames * Hidden Plains by SuperKoos * Last & Furious by JimReed and Crimson Wizard in 2016: * U-ROPA by Peder * Until I Have You by Dualnames and AprilSkies * The Man From Fugue State by Haggis * Toffee Trouble in Creamville by cat and Miez * Him by CalinLeafshade * MINDBOGGLER by Ibispi and Babar * Agent Hudson by BrutalSlakt * Tales by AprilSkies in 2015: * Cornelius Cat in: The Uncontrollable Pest by cat * Ouroboros: The Sacrifice by Firgof * Appropriate Psychiatrist by qptain Nemo and Pablo in 2014: * Factory Escape by Pablo * Go North 3 by Dualnames and Jon * Go North 2 by Dualnames * Go North by Dualnames with a browser port by Peder * Towers of Hanoi by Galen * A Golden Wake by Grundislav * Red Hot Overdrive by AprilSkies and JimReed * Alien Cow Rampage by Ghost * Candyman Saga by Pablo * The 4th Wall by HanaIndyana * Pink Sky by HanaIndyana * Dakota by Dualnames Where we dun do it: * BrutalSlakt - http://www.twitch.tv/bouncingbunnies * Nemo's X-Com LP: http://lazyandsleepy.org/stuff/lp_x-com2/lp.html What we dun developed: * bicilotti: lentil * qptain Nemo: Sally How we dun do it: *The first rule of Club Galen is to always speak about Club Galen *The second rule of Club Galen is the second rule of Club Galen *The third rule of Club Galen is to relentelessly mock tumblr-folk and Babar * Please don't casually spoil things unnecessarily and without warning, don't spam excessively (especially during actual meaningful conversations) and don't be a dick to anyone on purpose too much, thanks. our best jokes * Three strings walk into a bar and the first one orders a drink. The barkeeper says, sorry, we don't serve strings here. The second string thinks, well, maybe if I am really polite... and he orders a drink most politely. The barkeeper almost blushes and says, sorry, you're okay, but really, we don't serve strings here. So the last string hops around, messes up his hair, makes a total mess out of himself and bounces back to the bar, ordering a drink.The barkeeper looks at him and asks, say, aren't you a string? "No, I'm a frayed knot." * Go North * MVIII / 1008 / 0x03F0 / 1111110000 / תתרח / ဈ * :O :P * "increas BSP cansur" kickstarter campaign our shared wisdom * our experiences with software Latest activity Category:Browse